


Open When

by orphan_account



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wrote a few letters to Gerard over their first year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open When

**Open when you first get this box**  
  
Dear Gerard,  
so I decided that for our one year anniversary I would make these letters. I know that they’re all over the internet and I probably could have just made a card and taken you out to dinner, but I wanted to be a little more creative. We’ve learned a lot about each other over the last year, and I don’t even know what I’m trying to prove with these letters other than I really do love you. You’ve put up with me for a year, and it’s been one of the best years of my life. All the ups and downs that we have had together they all make it good. I’m so glad I found you, I honestly am. I hope you feel the same. The only rules are: you have to open all of them, and you can’t tell me when you open them. I love you.  
  
 **Open when you’re bored**  
  
Dear Gerard,  
Aha! Am I boring you? Kidding kidding. I figured you would open this one fairly quickly because I am a pretty boring person. And due to that it took me a very long time to find something to entertain you. I know you like art, and coffee, and comic books. So I obviously put some of those in here, but there’s a twist to make it a little more entertaining. Inside of this envelope is a scavenger hunt to find a $50 gift card to an art store, as well as a list of funny movies, and some comic books I don’t think you’ve read. If you have read them we’ll I’m sorry, you’ve read a lot. Good luck.  
  
 **Open when you are happy**  
  
Dear Gerard,  
I love you when you’re happy. I really do! Your smile makes my entire world and sometimes I don’t know what I’d do without it. I remember the first time that we met, when we met at that Book store and we were the only adults in the comic book section. Those little kids laughed at us and called us nerds, but it didn’t even matter. We talked about a limited edition Spider-Man comic and then you wrote your phone number in my copy. You smiled so much that day and I fell in love. I’ll never forget that day, because it was perfect. We don’t have to be perfect, we aren’t a story. We’re us and I think that’s so much better than a book. Stay happy and sing in the shower. (That is my favorite thing to wake up to). Call me if I’m not home. I’ll come home and make you pancakes. Love you!  
  
 **Open when I fell asleep on you**  
  
Dear Gerard,  
I’m so sorry. I know I do that all the time. We can’t all be night owls.. But! Now is your chance to teach me not to. Find a (washable!) magic marker somewhere and go crazy and draw all over me. Go crazy and do whatever you want. This is how you know I trust you. Bonus points if you take a shower with me and help me get it off. But please go to sleep eventually, you need sleep.  
  
 **Open when you think we can’t pay the bills**  
  
Lately, everything has been hard. I know. But I love you, Gerard, and I don’t care where we live. Living in a shabby apartment or living where we live now, I don’t care. I’m just happy that we can be together. Never lose hope, okay? And I’ll do everything in my power to try and keep us afloat because I know that you do the same. I really do love you, and we can do this. I promise. One day we’ll have more money and things will look up. We haven’t hit the complete bottom and we never will. We can do this.  
  
 **Open when you need to know how much I love you**  
  
I could write so much here. Every date we’ve ever been on, every time that I’ve been sad and you cheered me up, it all makes me just so in love with you. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re nice and smart and funny (and so damn attractive too). You drive me crazy, and there’s so much I want to tell you.  
  
Your obsessions with coffee make me laugh, when you sing in the shower it makes me so happy. Your focused face when you draw is adorable. That time you wanted to draw me.. Naked.. Was great. (Best sex ever). Your hair colors make me smile, especially when I wake up to something like lemon headed Gerard. There’s so much more, baby. You’re more than perfect and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
  
I can be myself around you and not be insecure, you make me laugh even when you aren’t with me, the way you kiss me makes me feel alive… And your butt and your legs are honestly just perfect. (Okay that was cheesy but it really is true). You’re so talented and you don’t give yourself enough credit, and we can talk about a future together and that makes me so happy. I love it when you text me from the kitchen when I’m in the bedroom, and I love how your face lights up when you talk about the things you’re passionate about.  
  
I love you.  
  
 **Open when I’m not home**  
  
I added this in here right before I left because I know you were so upset when I told you. This was a last option, but I’ll be home soon. We can still talk on the phone sometimes, and I’ll write you whenever I can. I miss you so much already and I’m only on the plane. It’s just ten months baby, just ten months. Deployment is really only bad because I’m not with you. I miss you. I’ll be back soon. Then we can celebrate. We’ll be okay, and we can keep our house and everything will be okay. I love you so much Gerard. I love you.  
  
We’re going to be okay, this won’t change us.  
  
Working at the cafe just isn’t getting us enough money. I really should have talked with you about it, and I hope you can forgive me. Don’t let this hurt you because it was my decision okay? I want to make us both happy, and we can’t be homeless. Everything will be okay. Don’t cry, I’ve cried too much for you to cry too. Please stay strong and be happy for me, okay?  
  
 **Open when you need to hear a story**  
  
I know you were there, but this was nearly a year and a half ago and I smile so much every time I think about it.  
  
Remember our third date, and I was sitting alone while you were in the bathroom and you came out to one of my old school bullies making fun of me for not having a date, then you came out and talked about how we had such great sex? He left and never Messed with me again. In fact, he messaged me saying he was sorry! God, I love you so much Gerard.  
  
heres another:  
  
one time, when I was in third grade i thought I could fly. So I took pillows from all the rooms in my house and put them on the ground. I went up on my roof with a garbage bag parachute and jumped. It didn’t exact work- and the pillows saved me. But my moms favorite white pillow had grass stains. I kept it under my bed for three days before my mom found it, along with the parachute. I think she was just glad I was okay.  
  
 **Open when you are dreaming of our future**  
  
One day, were going to get married. And that dog that you want, we’re gonna be able to afford to take care of it and we’re going to get it. Maybe we can name it Greg. And maybe we’ll adopt a kid and we will really be such great fathers. We can prove all the stupid stereotypes about gay parents being bad to their children wrong. You’re going to become a world famous artist and make a million dollars. I’ll finally get a job at a hospital I’m not overqualified for, and we’ll be great.  
  
I really love you more than anything in the entire world, we’re going to be together forever okay? You’re perfect and you’re going to be a great husband and a great father, you’re a great artist, you’re a great person.  
  
I can’t wait to be with you forever, you’re my dream guy, you know?  
  
 **Dear Mr.way,**  
  
It’s my painful duty to inform you that your significant other, frank Iero, has died as an active duty soldier at 2300 on 5-24. An enemy force overwhelmed the soldiers that mr.Ireo was in. We’ve attached a letter we found in his bag along with his dog tag.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mason James  
Commanding officer United States Military  
  
 **Open when I’m almost home.**  
  
Dear Gerard,  
  
Yep, you read that right. Two weeks left baby! Two weeks and then I’ll be home. I miss you so much. The thought of you has been what keeps me going. The military definitely Isn’t adult daycare. It’s not unbearable, though. There hasn’t even really been that much action, it’s more just sitting around and walking.  
  
I can’t wait to see you. I had a dream last night that I was home, and I finally got to hug you again for the first time in almost a year. The pictures you sent me are so great, red hair looks fabulous on you. I can’t wait to see you, I’ll take you out to your favorite restaurant and we can do everything to make up for not being together so long. Have you opened all the letters yet? Wait you can’t tell me- well I hope you’re enjoying them!  
  
 **Open when you can’t sleep**  
  
Aw, baby I’m sorry. Make some tea and lay down. Count backwards from 200 and clear your mind of anything negative. Think about me and have happy dreams. I know you’ve always had trouble sleeping, but even you have to sleep sometimes! If you lay in the dark long enough you’ll sleep. I love you, and if you need me I’m right here. Wake me up.  
  
 **Open when you’re sad**  
  
Dear Gerard, I know things can get rough sometimes. They get rough a lot, but it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I’ll see you soon and then we can watch a corny movie and it’ll be okay. Whatever is making you upset doesn’t matter. I know you over think a lot, and you get deep inside your head. Don’t beat yourself up, you are too good for that. No matter what happens, I’m always right here. Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
